


Он выбрал

by filonovfaces



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filonovfaces/pseuds/filonovfaces
Summary: Ночь в Риме до объявления капитуляции и высадки Союзников.





	Он выбрал

**Author's Note:**

> Решила начать переносить работы, которые мне больше всего понравились из моих фанфиков. Хех.

Ловино стоял у раковины, вглядываясь в капли стекающей с лица грязи. В волосах его проглядывала седина, форма была изрядно потертой и заштопанной во многих местах, где-то заботливыми медсестрами были перевязаны раны, обработанные без анестезии – он не чувствовал физической боли, ее заглушали кричащие голоса, смерти, мысли, точки зрения, разрывающее само существо Южной Италии. Он смотрел на то, как падают капли грязи и пачкают руки, будто слова, недавно произнесенные и учрежденные на роковом острове. Эта грязная вода была отвратительно похожа на кровь.  
— Брат? - окликнул Ловино Феличиано, стоявший у входа в крохотную ванную. Младший Варгас был изрядно покоцан, весь в перевязках, но в отличии от старшего хранил огонь в своих глазах и сердце настолько, насколько тот был покрыт морщинами и бетонной крошкой.  
— Извини, я задумался, - ответил он, загреб новую порцию воды и тщательно потер лицо, руки, голову. От грязи не осталось и следа, Меццоджорно* закинул на голову полотенце.  
— Свободно, - бросил он и направился к спальне освобождаться от пропахшей безнадежностью и стыдом одежды.  
Самолет высадил Ловино в Риме два часа назад, но он все никак не мог вернуть твердость своему шагу. Кое-как добравшись до кровати, а от нее до шкафа, он снял с себя черную рубашку и повесил ее на вешалку осторожно, как экспонат. Полдень смотрел на хлопковую ткань, покрытую потовыми, кровяными разводами, вспоминал, как именно получил ее, прикасаясь к посиневшей у груди коже. Он вспоминал великое строительство империи со своим братом, каркасы которой трещали теперь по швам. Он вспоминал, как Дуче обещал сделать из него нового Романо, ничем не хуже Венециано, как кидал аресты направо и налево, сажая одних мафиози и оставляя на плаву других, как строились города в честь Дуче, как хватал за горло Эфиопию, как стрелял в бывшего когда-то "босса", прикрываясь благами и расположением Дуче. А потом и в своих ребят из батальона имени итальянского благодетеля, имени того, кто когда-то высадился в Марсале и соединил разлученных братьев.  
Он переодевался, не сводя взгляда с символа фашистского движения. Старший Варгас не был вовлечен в политику так, как младший, у него не было основы для создания какого-либо движения, он стоял у пропасти, обуреваемой ветром, силясь в нее не упасть. На какое-то время он перестал чувствовать холодные потоки воздуха, дующие в спину, но совсем недавно они возникли вновь, подталкивая его и насмехаясь над разрывающемся телом.  
И на этот раз он не сложил руки, как было в Риме, он предпринял серьезный шаг.  
— Что-то ты сегодня молчаливый, - подметил Венециано, заменяя грязный комплект одежды на чистый. — Опять головные боли?  
Ответом парню послужил усталый взгляд ореховых глаз - у Романо больше не было сил на колкости и эмоциональные всплески. Пометка конфедициально давалась слишком тяжело.  
Фелечиано был заразительнее любого вируса. Он проникал к каждому со своими идеями, эмоциями, инфицировал ими и не отпускал. Несмотря на прожитые года в нем играла юность, энергия, чему Ловино был искренне рад до одного момента.  
— Мы победим! Мы обязательно победим! _Нам не дадут_ упасть!.. - вдохновенно говорил он, одной рукой обнимая брата.  
«Да, - думал Полдень, - не дадут упасть. Дадут нам встать... Ради нашего будущего».  
Старший Варгас обнял младшего. Тот сконфузился и замолчал.

**Author's Note:**

> *Меццоджорно (Полдень) - название Южной Италии за авторством Джузеппе Гарибальди


End file.
